As the number of services and products offered to customers increases, there is a corresponding increase in the need to efficiently interact with those customers. For example, a company may sell items such as glass crystals or other objects that include images or other content that appear within the glass crystals. Before purchasing such a product, customers may desire a preview of the product, such as a preview of content engraved in the glass crystals. In conventional approaches, a company may utilize an artist and image manipulations tools to provide a mockup of the product. These tools can include the ability to blend images, digitally draw or paint an image, crop, size, copy and paste image content into an image, apply filters or masks, among other such image modification techniques. However, such aa approach relies upon an artist to manually create the preview, which can be a complicated and time-consuming endeavor, and subject to user errors with respect to filtering, positioning, and masking a foreground image and a background image. As such, a customer may not proceed with the purchase of the product, costing the company time and money. Further, companies may have to employ one or more artists to create previews, which can be expensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for generating digital content.